Kiyomi's Story
by KagomexInuYashaGirl2014
Summary: Kiyomi's Story: The beginning It was the day of the funeral. I still couldn't believe my eyes. Father was dead. I remember the day the village men came running to my mother's house. At first, I was scared that the village men were going to burn our house down, like they did before. I would have rather our house be burned down than the news they gave us. The villagers had always


Kiyomi's Story: The beginning

It was the day of the funeral. I still couldn't believe my eyes. Father was dead.

I remember the day the village men came running to my mother's house. At first, I was scared that the village men were going to burn our house down, like they did before. I would have rather our house be burned down than the news they gave us. The villagers had always hated us because we were a family of three but not the same being. My mother was a human, and my Father was a _Inu_ (Inu means dog) demon. When I was born, I was a half-demon. The headmaster of the village came to a halt in front of my trembling mother.

"It's your husband, ma'am," the Headmaster said as he glared at us.

My mother's eyes widen, "What happened?" she asked.

The Headmaster eyes darted to the ground.

"Ma'am, he died in battle with dat ol' bat demon down yonder." He said as he pointed at the mountain across the river. It looked close to the village but it was really a far distance.

My mother screamed, and I quickly looked up at my mother's face where I saw the tears stream down her cheeks. Everything happened so fast but I was reminded what my father would say, before he left for the mountain of bats.

"Remember my little kit, if something ever happens to me, you shed no tears," he warned. "Or the enemy's will know your weakness," he continued.

"Kiyomi, let's go!" My mother yelled from the kitchen.

I got up slowly and walked towards the kitchen when I heard someone calling my name softly.

"Who's there?" I asked.

I looked behind me and somehow the hallway was darker than before.

"Mother!" I yelled as I ran to her side.

"Kiyomi, what's wrong?" she asked, "Why are you shaking?"

I looked up at her my hands trembling as I tried to hold her sleeve.

"Mother, I think someone is in the hallway, because I heard a voice calling my name." I explained.

"Don't be ridiculous, honey. No one is here but us," she said looking a bit worried.

With that said she walked out the door. Before I walked out, I took one last glance behind me when I confirmed that no one was there, I walked out.

"Come on, we're going to be late." Mother yelled.

I shut the door and ran towards my mother. As we walked, I heard the soft voice calling my name again. I whirled my body around and all I saw was the village we just left. When I turned around, my mother was no longer there. I started to panick. I walked in the direction we was heading, but I still couldn't see my mother.

"Kiyomi" A voice said in the distance.

I whipped my head around, but before I took a real good look, I felt arms slowly circle my waist. I stood there frozen not knowing what to do, when I felt the arms fling away and I hear scuffling. I didn't turn around to look at who was there. I just darted off into the woods to find my mother. After a while of running, I found the spot where the funeral would be held.

"Kiyomi? Where were you? I was so worried." My mother said as she hugged me close. "What happened?"

"Mother." I cried

Mother looked at me in concern, "Kiyomi, what happened?" she tried asking again.

"remember at the house when I said I heard someone call me?" I asked her when she nodded her head. "well I heard it again in the wood, then I felt someones arms go arou-" I was stopped when my mother started screaming at me

"SHUT UP KIYOMI YOU'RE SIXTEEN STOP WITH THE CHILDISH GAMES." she screamed.

I backed up with a pained expression on my face, tears threaten to spill down my cheeks.

"m-mother." I said as I tried holding the tears. I turned around and ran into the woods crying

"Kiyomi don't you dare run off." I hear her yell but I didn't stop.

I ran deeper into the forest not looking where I was going when I ran into someone.

"whoa there." a cold husky voice said.

I looked up but it was too dark to see his face, I started trembling.

"you okay?" the voice asked.

"y-yeah who are you?" I asked stuttering.

"oh sorry, I'm Semaur." he said as he let my arm go.

I lifted my hand up to the arm he grabbed.

-he feels so cold.- I thought to myself.

"you sure you're alright?" Semaur asked once again.

"u-uh y-yeah I am." I said with a huge blush on my face -good thing its dark- i thought.

"lets go take you back to where you came from." he insisted.

"n-no" i freaked out -I don't want to leave-

"then what do you want to do?" he asked

"h-how 'bout a walk?" I asked "s-so we can g-get to know e-eachother." I stuttered.

"ok i guess that will be fine." he chuckled as he grabbed my hand.

I started blushing again. Then I felt someone tug at me, I jumped when I felt someone get pulled away.

"Semaru?" I called out, "Where are you?"

I stuck my hands out to feel around but I couldn't feel any signs of him.

"Kiyo~mi" The voice from earlier called out.

"w-who's th-there?" I asked.

"Kiyomi, follow my voice." the voice told me.

I turned around and broke into a sprint.

"Kiyomi, wait I'm gonna show you something." the voice called out.

"No stay away from me." I screamed.

I stopped when I no longer heard anything but now I was lost. I turned around and walked in the direction I came from calling Semaru.

"oh, where could he be?" I asked myself.

I continued walking in what seemed like the way I came. Then I stopped and looked around when I saw a palace.

"huh where am I?" I asked myself, "Mother, Semaru." I called out but no one replied.

I walked towards the palace to see if I could get some help when I hear

"stop Kiyomi, don't go in there" Someone cried out.

I turned around and felt Someones arms go around my shoulders.

"Semaru?" I asked

All I felt was someone warm breath on my face and their cold arms around me.

"who's there." I asked .

"don't move." I hear the wind call out.

I froze in my spot, scared and trembling.

"please who is there?" I tried asking again.

No one answered, the only thing that happened is the sun slowly came up. But I still didn't get to see the person holding me. When the sun first started to come up they quickly put a bag over my head. We stood there for a little while longer, when the person let me go. I quickly took the bag off but the person was gone.

"Kiyomi," I hear someone yell, "are you ok? where have you been?"

Before I could answer they threw questions at me.

"yes I am." I answered

I turned around and looked over but I saw no one.

"huh, was it just my imagination?" I asked myself.

then I see Semaru running towards me. I ran up to him and he pulled me into a tight embrace.

"I was scared." I whispered in his ear.

"It's ok" he said as he patted my head.

I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"I know we just met but I don't want to go back." I whispered.

"you don't have to I will protect you." He smiled as he held me tighter.

"you mean it, we can travel together?" I asked as my eyes gleamed.

"yes!." He chuckled.

Semaru then grabbed my hand and dragged me through the woods.

"our journey starts now." He smiled.

"yay." I laughed

I thought that with a slight blush on my face, Semaru looked at me with a mischievous smile. Which made me blush even more.

-what is this feeling?- I asked myself.

We finally came to a halt in front of a lake.

"let's take a break." He suggested.

I sat down as he went to the lake and fished for food to eat.

"so you're a Inu demon?" He asked as he looked up at me.

I didn't know what to say, and I was too scared to tell him the truth. I just sat there quietly thinking of how to answer him.

"y-yes." I lied.

"isn't your mother human?" he asked.

"no my mother died and years later my dad meet someone new." I lied again.

"how did she die?" He asked.

"in childbirth." I said with a sad glare.

I just couldn't find myself to tell him fear he would kill me because I'm only a half demon. I remember what my mother told me that there was a half-breed in the village years ago. He was tormented by the villagers, his father who was a _Inu_ demon, died in battle with Ryūkotsusei. The boys father won his battle but days after died because of his wounds. Mother didn't know the boys age, but one day the boy went to seek a jewel. This jewel was called "The Shikon Jewel" or "Jewel of Four Souls." Four different souls lived inside the jewel. Aramitama (Courage), Nigimitama (Friendship), Kushimitama (Wisdom) and Sakimitama (Love). He seeked the Jewel so he could become a full fledged demon, but then he met Kikyo a prestiss and fell in love with her. That didn't last long because another half-demon who was in search of the Jewel.

A half spider demon named "Naraku." He was in love with Kikyo too, so he tricked them to kill each other because the demon side of Naraku didn't want to be in love with a human. The boy was pinned to a tree by the prestiss arrow for fifty year. He was set free by a girl who named Kagome she was from the future of Japan. They fell in love and got married, in the end she stayed on this side and never went back to her time. I always hoped I would find someone like him. That boys name is unknown to me. My mother never knew the boys name. While Semaru and I are traveling I want to search for him. Semaru walked up to me with a cooked fish, it looked so good my mouth started to water, I took the fish and ate the crisp outer layer. It was cooked to perfection tasted better than it looked.

"yummy." I blushed.

"I hoped you like it." Semaru chuckled.

"like it? More like love it." I laughed, "you can cook that's for sure."  
>I looked up at him and saw a very small blush on his face, when I saw that I smiled and blushed a little. I moved to sit beside him and rested my head on his shoulder. It was now the afternoon. As I layed there I heard Ruffling in the forest. I turned my head around and saw a man with a white monkey skin covering, you couldn't see his face. But he disappeared into the forest with bees trailing behind him. I just choose to ignore it as I laid my head back on Semaru. We stayed like that for a while.<p>

"Kiyomi." Semaru whispered.

I looked up at him with the sun making his long straight hair look silver like the boys hair. I noticed that he was well built in the chest and his arm were so muscular.

"hm?" I asked.

"you wanna camp here or keep going?" He asked.

"It's not to dark so let's keep going." I said while thinking.

"ok." he smiled.

We got up to go pack up our bags and continued on our journey. As we walked I heard leaves rustling when I turned around I saw silver hair flow by the trees.

-huh?- I thought.

I stopped walking and looked in the woods again.

"something wrong?" Semaru asked.

I turned around and decided to forget about what I saw and I shook my head.

"It's ok." I assured.

"You sure?" He asked

I looked at him, he looked so worried. I looked down feeling guilty that I was lying. But it was kinda the truth since I want to forget all about what I saw and pretend nothing was there just a normal villager

"are we close to a village?" I asked trying to dodge the question.

"no, not that I know of." He replied

"so where are we gonna stay?" I asked

"in the woods on the path or here." He smiled, "why are you scared?"

I looked at him with my cat face.

"nu" I laughed

"you are too." he laughed.

"no" I laughed.

"You sure?" he smirked, "if you are you can sleep close to me"

He quickly wrapped his arms around me a gave me a tight hug, I started to blush

"s-semaru." I blushed

"I'm serious if you get scared just tell me." He said a bit worried.

"well I'm not scared." I assured

He pushed me back and held my shoulder and looked me straight in the eyes

"you sure?" He asked a bit worried

"I'll be ok" I lied

To be honest I am scared I have the worst feeling that someone is after me. I looked up at Semaru and saw his face was getting very close to mine. I stood there frozen and ready, when I felt his lips press against mine. After a couple of seconds he broke free and caressed my cheeks.

"I know we just meet but I had this feeling but I don't know w-"

"Love At First Sight?" I asked

"Maybe" he whisper, "but it's time for bed"

After he said that he picked me up and carried me to the area we would sleep and laid me down and covered me up with the blanket, that was made out of a demon guts. It's sounds disgusting but it keep you quit warm. As soon as he laid me down he went to the other side of the fire and fell asleep. I laid awake for a while thinking about my mom and what she was doing right now. But after awhile I finally fell asleep.

It was morning and I heard swords clashing, I opened my eyes and see Semaru fighting a _Bird_ demon in his human form.

"Semaru?" I questioned my eyes

I sat up to see what was going on when I saw Semaru get stabbed in the stomach by the other guys sword.

"Semaru" I screamed and jumped up to run to his aid

When I got to his side I was too late. His eyes were closed and his breathing was getting slower and my eyes were being filled with tears.

"No Semaru this can't be happening." I cried

I looked up and realized the demon just vanished, and in his place was a guy with wave like black hair. his skin was pale white. His feature were spider like, he had a muscular body like a demon

"Are you lost?" He asked with pleasure in his eyes

"n-no" I asked as I whipped the tears away.

"I could allow you to stay in my palace." He ended.

"Thanks but-"

"I won't take no for an answer." He smiled as he held his hand out

"I-I ca-"

"and why not?" He asked

"I didn't get to finish." I said

"Is that so?" He chuckled.

"yeah" I said

"then what was you gonna say?" He asked

"I was gonna say that I will for a while until I find my mom." I smiled

"very well." He smiled as if he won something

-what is up with this guy- I thought to myself

"I'm sorry I haven't properly introduce myself" He said, "I'm Naraku"

"Naraku." I gasped in a whisper -like the guy who was after the Shikon Jewel-

"I-I'm Kiyomi" I said.

"we better start our journey, for it is a week away from the palace" He smiled

"why so far?" I asked

"I traveled this way to collect some things from the western palace." He answered

I nodded and we began to walk.

6 days later

The last day till we would make it to his palace was the hardest. We encountered so many demons. Luckily, my dad taught me how to fight at a young age. We had just encounter a fox demon. When he jumped out at us I was startled. But then Naraku put a barrier around us and attacked. Instead of just sitting there I stood up. Trying to keep my balance, I walked to the front and threw out flower petals, which then they turned into dust and blinded the demon. Naraku threw out a tentacle and the demon blocked his attack. I pulled out my bow and arrow.

"can I get out?" I asked

He nodded and opened the barrier to allow me out. I put an arrow on the string, positioned my arms and aimed. I took a deep breath and let the arrow go. It sore through the air and hit the demon left eye. The demon growled and charged at me, before I knew it the demon picked me up. He put his left hand around my upper body ready to pull me in half when.

"dance of the dragon"

The wind then changed into a spiral, like a tornado and the demon was cut into pieces

"are you ok Kiyomi?" Naraku asked as he slowly went to the ground.

He opened the barrier and walked out helping me to my feet and showed me into the barrier. I laid down to rest. I was a bit surprised I was able to rest. Then I realized he enlarged the barrier a bit. I looked down and saw a woman with black hair that was tied up in the back, she had a feather in her hair and wore a white, and deep red kimono, the Obi was a golden color. We flew through the air and finally night came and we fell asleep.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Ok so this is my first story, so if the detail are bad please don't say anything. I hope it isn't too short for your liking but… I already started the story once and it got deleted and I'm trying my best to revive it. I'm trying to remember where the chapters end and I really believe it ended here. Well anyway in the next chapter, Kiyomi and Naraku will arrive in the palace. The only thing she needs to fear is spring which for demon and half demon bring "mating season" but she still is a child so she doesn't care for finding someone and settling down. But she is of age and guy demons might come to her, if she is of their liking. Well you can see the rest on the next chapter. (It may be awhile so keep in check and reviews and follows always accepted)  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p> 


End file.
